Short-lived engines
Throughout 'The Midlander', there are a few locomotives that don't last for a long appearance, or don't have or even any lines. Un-named Kerr Stuart Victory During Taffy's visit to the Gladville line, a Kerr Stuart Victory 'side tank is seen shunting the docks. He reveals the line's closure. Biography The Kerr Stuart Victory's history is largely unknown due to him being introduced late in the movie and him announcing that in three days, he will be scrapped after the that owns him buying a new diesel for Sentinal. During his short-lived status, he does play a major role in the story when he reveals that the Gladsville line will be closed by British Railways (BR) that year. He is later mentioned by Jenny four days after he was scrapped. The way Sharon reacts is that she knew him. Personality Little is known about this locomotive's personality due to him being around for only one scene. Basis or real locomotive This character is based off a real Victory-type 0-6-0T. Ten were by Kerr Stuart & Company of Leeds, Yorkshire, for service on industrial routes during and after World War Two. Trivia Because of Sharon's reaction when Jenny mentions the Kerr Stuart Victory tank four days after he was scrapped, it is likely he served in the War Department during WWII. The Kerr Stuart Victory's model is kit-built OO gauge model with a HO scale Westinghouse air pump. Goof The un-named Kerr Stuart Victory tank is wearing a Westinghouse air pump. None of the ten built ever carried one in service during and after WWII Beachy Head 'Beachy Head is a wise and elderly express locomotive from the Southern Region of British Railways. She was found by Jinty when he was attempting to snoop around the diesel depot. Biography Beachy Head was built by the London, Brighton & South Coast Railway (LB&SCR) in 1911 by Brighton works for express passenger services out of London with the H1 4-4-2s. Beachy Head was numbered '424' by the LB&SCR until the foundation of the Southern Railway (SR) in 1923 and became B.424. Her number was later changed in the 1930s as '2424' and would remain her number until the Nationalisation of British Railways (BR) in 1948, becoming No: '32424'. According of Beachy Head in 1962, she burst her left cylinder (visible from the bent cladding on her left cylinder) at Bolton, Lancashire, and withdrawn from traffic. She was sent the diesel depot and her tender was cut up, even when Jinty arrived. Beachy Head revealed the plans of the Modernisation Plan (published: 1955) and the scrapping of steam locomotives. She helped Jinty escape the depot (even though she couldn't move from where she was) and was later confronted by the diesel-electrics. Beachy Head was later scrapped (according to Jinty the next morning) Basis or real locomotive Beachy Head is named and numbered after the real locomotive. It was built in 1911 by Brighton Works for the LB&SCR and ended its days with BR as 32424. Her design was based of the C1 Large-boiler (LNER Class C1) 4-4-2s by Henry Arthur Ivatt of the Great Northern Railway (GNR) of 1901, which Douglas E. Marsh helped to design as Ivatt's assistant. Trivia In her appearance, Beachy Head's tender has been scrapped and her cylinder cladding on her left cylinder is bent. Beachy Head is named after a famous holiday destination on the LB&SCR's routes. Beachy Head's model is a Bachmann OO gauge model with a kit's cylinder. Goof According to 'The Midlander', Beachy Head was withdrawn and scrapped in 1962. The real locomotive was withdrawn and scrapped in 1958, outlasting the GNR/LNER C1s by seven years. Un-named LMS Fowler 2P In 1931, a LMS Fowler 2P 4-4-0 'is seen with a boat train from Gladsville during a flashback with Hughes and "Old Bill". He was about to depart after having a small chat with Hughes. Biography Basis or real locomotive Trivia The LMS 2P looks like a 4P "Compound" without outside cylinders. He, like Johnny, is a one-lined character. The 2P's model is a standard Hornby model. Its tender later appears in the background in the 2012 scenes. It is likely that the Fowler 2P worked on the Somerset & Dorest Joint Railway (S&DJR), same story as Lawl (who is a S&DJR Fowler 7F 2-8-0). Un-named cameo Black Five On the day that Capulet arrived at Northampsmith sheds, a '''Stanier Black Five 4-6-0 '''is seen arriving in the background with a small train. Biography Little is known about this character's past, due to the number being too small to see. according to Shane Sowter, this locomotive comes to Northampsmith with passenger traffic or goods trains (since Black Fives are mixed traffic). After 1964, this locomotive just disappeared and the smaller Stanier 5MT 2-6-0 took over trains by this locomotive. Basis or real locomotive This locomotive based on the LMS Stanier Class 5 4-6-0, also known as "Fireman's Friends" or "Black Fives". They were introduced by the LMS in 1935 and designed by Sir William Arthur Stanier F.R.S. This one appears to be a first-generation type, due to the boiler design. Over 842 were built until 1951 and all were withdrawn by 1968. Only 18 have been preserved and are world famous as a "typical British mixed-traffic steam locomotive". Trivia The Black Five's model is a Hornby Railroad OO gauge model. The number can confirmed as No: 45025. Unlike the other Black Fives in the movie (and mini series), this locomotive doesn't have any lining. This model's tender is seen when Hood's tender needs a new frame. The whole model is later seen in a fictional scrapyard. Victoria 'Victoria '''is a large Stanier 5XP "Jubilee" class 4-6-0 that lives at Crewe. She visits Northampsmith from time-to-time and takes abuse from Bradshaw for being a Stanier Jubilee. Bio Victoria was built in 1934 by the NBL in Glasgow in Scotland. She was named 'Victoria' two years later and had literally started arguing with classmate No. 5564 'New South Wales'. Basis or real locomotive Victoria is based off the real life locomotive. It was built by the North British Locomotive Company (NBL) in 1934 for express duties and withdrawn in the mid-1960s. This locomotive has been scrapped. Trivia Victoria is named after a state in Australia. Before 1901, Victoria was a colony in the southeast of Australia. Victoria and New South Wales' arguing was inspired when both the new states of NSW and Victoria argued what the capital city of Australia should be. NSW wanted Sydney and Victoria wanted Melbourne. Northampsmith ROD 2-8-0 Inside of Gladsville sheds in 2012, Jenny is looking at a photo of Northmapsmith sheds, featuring a '''ROD 2-8-0 WWI goods engine, never seen in the series. He/she was stationed there (according to Shane Sowter) for a short time in 1960 when Sharon was undergoing repairs. Bio Due to the number on the cab sides is never seen, this locomotive's past is unknown. What is clear is that this locomotive served in World War One (WWI) under the Railway Operating Division (ROD). Basis or real locomotive This unknown is based on a ROD 2-8-0. These were based on the design of the Great Central Railway (GCR) 8K class 2-8-0 goods engines by John Robinson in 1911. The 8K-copycats were used during the clean-up after World War One and were later used by other railways. 12 were shipped to NSW, Australia where they served with J & A Brown. Three of the Aussie locomotives survive in preservation while all of the British RODs were scrapped by BR in the 1960s. Some were rebuilt by Edward Thompson. Trivia The ROD 2-8-0's model was a newly-released Bachmann Branchline model that was announced in 2018. Johnny's model was the same story, but a retool of an old model. The model used was in LNWR Black, because no releases were in BR black and an O4 would end up looking wrong (due to detail differences between the classes). Category:Tender locomotives Category:Secondary characters Category:Tank locomotives Category:Scrapped Category:Mainline Category:British Rail Category:Ex-LMS Category:Ex-SR Category:Ex-LNER Category:Ex-GWR Category:Private-owner locomotives